She Lived for Him and Only Him
by Mrs Pierre Bouvier
Summary: Merope Gaunt's life was not a Fairy Tale, there may have been a handsome prince and a fairy god father but it was not a Fairy Tale.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nothing at all even this plot.

**A/N**: I read a few stories about Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt so decided to do some research and write their whole story. Enjoy…

Merope Gaunt lived a rather dull miserable life. She was treated worse than a dog more like a slave to her father, Marvolo and brother Morfin. She cooked, she cleaned and all the other "womanly duties" as her father described them.

It was much like the muggle fairytale _Cinderella, _except she knew there wasn't going to be a fairy godmother to take her out of the god forsaken cottage, no handsome prince to live happily ever after with and there was the plain fact Merope wasn't beautiful.

Some people claim everyone has something beautiful hidden some where. She was sure there was nothing beautiful about her or even pretty. Her hair was lank and dull, but not dirty, she kept her self clean other unlike Marvolo and Morfin. Her dresses her very ragged and grey instead of the white they had been when she had got them years ago. Her face was pale and heavy even though her body looked starved. There was nothing beautiful about Merope Gaunt she was plain.

For years her life went on that way until she 15, that's when she made a discovery, one that would change her life forever.

_She was picking vegetables for their supper when she heard the sounds of a horse it was nothing new she heard them before. That day something made her look through the hedges to see who rode past her ugly little home almost everyday. _

_Double checking that her father and brother weren't watching she peered through the hedges. That was when she saw him for the first time. Her prince, the handsome Tom Riddle. Riding on a glossy chestnut horse, his dark hair tousled by the wind, his features that of a noble prince ready to rescue a damsel in distress. She giggled a bit at her thoughts and how ridiculous they were. She didn't know at that moment but she had fallen in love with a muggle. _

He was all the she thought about from that day forward, she couldn't get him out of her thoughts. He gave her something to hope for and dream about, she wanted him to rescue her. She saw him everyday; he lived just down the road and had to pass the Gaunt residence to get home.

She would always sneak into the garden to look out the hedges or look out window. One time in desperation she hung out the window, a horrified Morfin caught her. Then to make matters worse Morfin hexed Tom with a case of painful hives.

Little did she know she should have thanked Morfin, this attack on Tom brought Bob Ogden from the Ministry of Magic into Little Hangleton for an investigation. Merope looking back onto the visit she realized Ogden was like her fairy god mother…well father. He had Morfin _and_ Marvolo put into Azkaban.

Merope Gaunt during her father and brother's stay in prison had the house to herself. She cleaned it up and herself too but there was something missing, Tom Riddle.

She only needed one day with him a few hours just to satisfy her craving for him, hopefully to stop her from loving him. She had a plan.

Merope would brew a love potion the most powerful one in the world, _Amortentia._ Her father claimed she was a squib but she wasn't. Now that she was free, her powers wouldn't fail, she touched the locket around her neck.

A family heirloom passed through the centuries, it was Salazar Slytherin's. She didn't know much about him other than he was powerful. To think she had his blood running through her veins. That's why she wouldn't marry the muggle as much as wanted to, she couldn't. He would taint her blood, as her father would say.

The potion was ready on an extremely hot summer day she had the small vial in kitchen, next to cold pitcher of water and a few glasses. She waited all morning to hear the telltale sound of hoof beats.

That morning she took extra care of what she was wearing. Now her magic had returned, she fixed her dresses, she was a rather good seamstress maybe she could find a job in a wizarding community.

The dress was a cream color instead of grey, very lacy and expensive looking. She was proud of her work. Her hair looked clean and had a little more luster than it did when she lived with her father and brother. Even with all the primping Merope still looked plain.

Finally she heard Tom trotting down the road on his horse her heart skipped a few beats, her hands shaking. He approached closer; his pace had slowed down into a walk because of the heat and humidity.

She was outside and pretending to look busy as he came within close proximity to the house. Looking up as he rode past she asked in a shaky but not too noticeably shaky voice, "It's a really hot day would you like a cold drink?"

He turned around on his horse and looked at her with an odd expression; he seemed to survey the house slightly. "I would love a drink, thank you," he smiled a heart melting smile. He turned his horse around and headed toward her. Her heart rate increase by at least a hundred beats.

"Do you mind if I leave my horse outside in your yard?" He asked kindly, she shook her head and went inside to prepare his drink.

"This water tastes wonderful," he said after taking the first sip to her relief. How much would he have to drink for the potion to work? "Did you add anything to it?" Her heart sank, did he see the vial?

"No," she replied more calmly than she expected. "On hot days water always tastes better." She took a sip of her own water; his face was even more beautiful up close.

His cheeks were flushed; his lips red, she could make out small beads of sweat on his face and one traveling down his perfect nose. His hair was so dark and thick looking. His eyes were intense her stomach tugged when she realized her was looking at her and she was staring back. Quickly she glanced at the glass in his hand…empty.

"You've lived here as long as I have," Tom started to say in what sounded like awe, "but I never noticed how beautiful you are. What's your name?" His brown eyes were staring at her in admiration.

"Merope Gaunt," she replied shyly, even though she knew this sudden affection was caused by her, she forgot. He reached out and touched her cheek with his soft hand, she almost jerked back never having anyone touch her so gently. But this Tom Riddle, her prince, her love.

"I'm Tom Riddle," he said in a dream like voice. His face was only centimeters away from hers, this was what she always wanted. She could feel her self shaking, he seemed to notice as well. "Are you afraid?" he asked she could feel his breath on her lips, in honesty she nodded. "Well…Don't be." He kissed her before she could do or say anything.

From that moment on she didn't think of anything except for his soft lips, his thick hair and his perfect face. Maybe a few more doses of _Amortentia_ wouldn't hurt him.

They parted for air, she wondered if he remembered anything before his glass of water. "What about Cecilia?" Merope asked.

"Cecilia who?" Tom began to kiss her again, she smiled satisfied.

"I love you Merope Gaunt." Tom whispered a little while later,

"I love you too." She was in his arms, head on his chest.

"I was thinking…"he said slowly awhile playing with her hair. "Maybe we could run away…you know to London or some city like that. We could get an apartment, get married and live happily. Away from little Hangleton where we won't be gossiped about." He planted a soft kiss on her lips swollen from kissing.

It was what she wanted, her handsome prince to whisk her off somewhere far away. "I would like that very much." She sighed.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "I just have to run home and get some belongings and money." She made sure he had more "water" before he left for precautionary reasons. He kissed her goodbye, which lasted at least five minutes before leaving.

Merope gathered her belongings in an old weathered suitcase she found in a closet. She took her improved dresses, some ingredients for _Amortentia_ she disguised as bathroom products and the Salazar's locket around her neck. She left a note for Marvolo explaining what she had done.

As she waited for Tom she heard her father's nagging voice in her head, "Muggles are filthy, untrustworthy vermin. They betray, deceive and mostly they are unpure." That wasn't her Tom he would take care of her, she knew. Maybe one day…one day she'll stop giving him the potion. He's an honorable man, he'd stay with her maybe he would still love her as plain as she was.

In London, Tom traded his horse for money and they got an apartment together. It wasn't the best in the world but still cleaner than the Gaunt hovel.

They got married two days later at a small chapel. The city was new Merope and so was love. The two were happy and would do anything for each other. A few months passed by blissfully until Merope made a discovery. She was carrying Tom Riddle's child. She was only 18, what was she supposed to do with a baby, that wasn't how it was in fairy tales. Then again her life wasn't a fairy tale. And worse what will Tom think?

She told Tom about the baby, he looked so happy, why would she doubt that he wouldn't be happy with it. Since they had left Little Hangleton, they had been very poor and soon she was running out of Amortentia supplies.

What if she couldn't buy any more? Would Tom stay with her and the baby? Should she use the food money on Potion supplies?

That was what she ended up doing but the money only was enough to cover about two months worth and they needed food. Merope had a baby inside her and her stomach began to grow.

Her clothes were too tight and she sold her wand to make up for some of the money she used on Amortentia products. Her life was in ruin once again. Tom didn't notice but he was still smitten with her. She wished everything would end up okay and happy. She gave up being a witch (other than the potion making) all she had left of that life was Slytherin's locket.

Even though she was deeply in love with Tom Riddle she had to make choice either she, the baby and Tom starve to death or stop giving him the potion.

Two days went by without the potion it was beginning to ware off, she could tell by the look in his eyes. Would this be the last time she'll be able to kiss him, touch him, talk to him or even see him?

One day she woke up before he had, she dreadfully nauseated from the baby but something inside her knew today would be the day, she had to tell him. His eyes were still closed asleep, his chest rising and falling, this would be the last time she thought to see him sleep so peaceful unaware of what she felt. Dread mostly, maybe hints of regret, fear and even guilt. She never planned for this to get so…complicated. She leaned over and kissed him, she knew for the last time.

"Who are you?" asked a groggily Tom Riddle, his eyes were now open awoken by her kiss. "Where am I? Where's Cecilia?" Her stomach dropped and wasn't from the baby, tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm Merope," she said voice breaking, "your wife. We're in London, where we live." This was going to harder than she thought.

"I know who you are!" he exclaimed sitting up, "You're that Gaunt girl. What have you done to me? Why am I not at home, in Little Hangleton? You're really my wife?" Merope didn't know what to do. She broke down crying, this couldn't be happening. He loved her, she loved him. What about the child? Would he leave her? Surely not, it was his child, he wouldn't leave it would he?

"I demand to know why I am here!" Anger was in his voice, something she never heard, it made her cry harder. Regaining her composure she too sat up. He eyed her stomach but didn't say anything; he sat quietly waiting for a explanation, in shock.

Should she tell the truth? Could he handle the truth? Will he stay with her? What will she say? She started off smoothly…

"This may come as a shock but I'm a witch." Merope said slowly, voice shaking, his face was expressionless. "And for the last 9 months I've…I've," the tears spilled. "I've been slipping you love potion." She sank to the floor, "And we got married…and now I'm pregnant. Please stay with me Tom."

He looked at her disgusted it was a face she knew she would never be able to erase from her memory. It hurt her to see him look at her so loathingly.

"I'm leaving," he had no trace of emotion, "I will not be married to a…witch." He said the word as if it burned. He got up from bed and began packing, leaving her sobbing on the floor.

"Please Tom, please stay with me…with the baby," she cried, "please…stay with me. I love you." He paid no heed and continued to pack his things. With the slam of the door he was gone. Forever.

She spent the next three days, lying on the bed which still smelled of him, only getting up to go to the bathroom, which he had left in disarray. She never felt so horrible in her life, even when she lived with Marvolo and Morfin, as a slave. Even after her prince had come there was no happily ever after.

She decided that she needed to eat, she wanted her baby to live, it was the only thing she had left of him. Having no money for food, she sat wondering what to do…her fingers came up to the Locket around her neck.

She took it into Borgin and Burke's a shady shop in Knockturn Alley, she got 10 galleons for it, enough for food and heat for the apartment. It was December slush was in the streets of London the cold would weave through her dress. Her stomach was huge now, she wondered what the baby would be like.

Merope needed Tom, she couldn't go through this…she loved him, nothing else mattered to her. Not even the child nothing made her happy. She knew Tom Riddle was never coming back, she still hoped some where in her heart he would come back.

A few weeks passed and Merope's hope slowly dwindled down to nothing. She had no will left all because of her love for Tom. The weeks seemed to go by so slowly, she could only think about Tom.

His arms around her tight, his hair, his handsome face, soft words, gentle lips everything about him she missed. The softness of his skin, his smell, the beat of his heart.

She was forced to move from the apartment, maybe it could help her to be some where that wasn't covered in Tom Riddle memories. But he was still there in her dreams, she couldn't escape from him. There was only one way, Tom was a part of her, she needed to get rid of him and there was only one option left.

She wished she would have kept her wand her magic was probably useless in this state of depression the same as when she lived back in Little Hangleton. As the month came to close she knew the baby was coming soon, what would she do with it? She couldn't even care for herself how could she care for her baby? New Year's Eve she knew the baby was coming, tonight she would herself of all her memories of Tom Riddle.

The woman at the orphanage was very kind and let Merope have the baby in peace. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would then again she didn't feel anymore. The baby was a boy, he had dark hair and a cute little face. She held him in her arms she knew for the first and last time.

"I hope he looks like his…father," she told Mrs. Cole, the woman in charge. "His first name is going to be Tom, for his father, middle name is Marvolo, for his grandpa. And surname is Riddle." She kissed her son's forehead, "Tom Marvolo Riddle." She liked that name.

Mrs. Cole took Tom to clean him up, Merope watched as she carried him out, the last time she would see her son. He was going to grow up a muggle she hoped her horrible magic blood wouldn't stop that. She also hoped for her child to be handsome but nothing like his father.

She pulled out a vial, it was a poison from Knockturn Alley, she bought in case she had to go home, so she could rid herself of Marvolo. Now it served a greater purpose. With thoughts of Tom Riddle, the man she loved, whose son she carried she drank the potion and with happy thoughts Merope Gaunt-Riddle died.


End file.
